The present invention relates to a method of rinsing a fabric load following a washing cycle and, more particularly, to a of rinsing clothing articles in a vertical axis automatic washer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,666, assigned to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a standard rinsing process as normally utilized in vertical axis automatic washers. In such washing processes, after the wash solution has been drained from the washer, generally the entire tub is filled with fresh water in what is commonly referred to as a deep fill rinse to dilute the detergent held in the fabric load, which water is then discharged to drain. Also, spray rinses are known wherein an amount of fresh water is sprayed onto the clothes load after the wash solution has been removed from the washer and then the water from the spray rinse is also discharged to drain.